Through Rain you see a Rose
by BloodRoseOTDemon
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha and comes back to her time for good and meets Yu Yu Hakusho what will happend next. IYYYH
1. Betrayal and the Yu Yu Gang

Summary: Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha and she goes back to her time and meets the spirit detectives. Will Kagome find new love or will she stay alone. Read and find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sengoku Jidai~  
  
Kagome came back to the group after she took all the shards of the shikon no tama, put them together and purified them.  
"I am so happy," Kagome squeaked with delight, "the shikon no tama is complete and the jewel is whole again, now we can all live happy lives." Kagome said while hopping about.  
"Sorry bitch but I will take the jewel now to bring back Kikyo," said Inuyasha in a monotone voice.  
"I can't let you do that Inuyasha," whispered Kagome as her bangs covered her eyes, "Inuyasha I can't believe you, I thought you were my friend."  
"Kagome give me the jewel," said Inuyasha while Kikyo came out of the forest. "Never," hissed Kagome as she turned and ran for her life.  
"Bitch get back here," yelled Inuyasha as he raced after her to get the jewel and destroy the well.  
"Iron revere soul stealer," yelled Inuyasha as he pulled his claws up in the air to strike, but instead of hitting the well it hit Kagome right before she went into the well. Tears ran down her pale cheeks at the pain and because she felt so betrayed because Inuyasha promised to protect her.  
"I will never come back," Kagome whispered as she jumped into the well and the well sealed itself for all time and no one could get through anymore.  
  
~Yu Yu Gang~  
  
Botan had come into school to get Yusuke for another mission.  
"Yo, Watcha want toddler," yelled a very pissed Yusuke. "Yusuke I'm no toddler! And you have a new mission it's to kill a few demons near the Higurashi shrine," said Koenma (toddler).  
"Isn't that the place that one girl lives that keeps getting sick," said Kuwabaka. "Ya I believe so," said Kurama. "Well get a move on you must kill those demons their S class demons," said Koenma while opening a portal to the forest around the Higurashi shrine.  
  
~Kagome~  
  
When I got home I went shopping and picked all black clothes and I became gothic. My hair had grown all the way down to my butt and it was wavy and black. I felt strong demon aura's near the forest so I went to check it out (she didn't now how to use any weapons beside a bow n' arrow, dagger, and whip). I found out there were three very powerful demons hanging around.  
I got my bow n' arrow and shot them all down they immediately died when my purifying powers touched them.  
Then I went home and brought out all the weapons that I needed dagger and whip for practicing with. I started all the procedures that I learned from my sensei (teacher).  
I felt strong auras from the forest and went to check it out but when I got there they were gone and I realized that they were at the same place the demons were.  
  
~Yu Yu Gang~  
  
When they all got there they noticed that all the demons were dead and that each demon had an arrow in his back. We couldn't find any energy in the arrow or around here and the arrows were not poisoned. So we all wondered how they died and who killed them.  
"Koenma all the demons were dead when we got there," Kurama said when we got back to the office. "We brought the weapon that was in there back, it was an arrow and it didn't have energy on it at all," said Kurama again.  
  
"Well it seems to be that a miko did it," Koenma said when he had a close examination at the arrow. "What the heck is a miko," yelled Yusuke!  
"A miko is a person with a large amount of energy that if the magic touches a tainted soul, demon or human who purely hates, then they immediately die," Botan explained in a very cheery voice.  
  
~Kagome~  
  
When I couldn't find a trace of whoever was here I went deep into the forest and pulled out a sword after Inuyasha had made it through the well once I decided to start using practice using a sword.  
I started like all my training I learned the basic swings and movements then I repeated it till I fell down half dead drained both physically and mentally.  
I started swinging my sword over and over again and just my luck I'm getting scratched and bruised. I kept muttering over and over "I won't be weak." Then they had to come four people they were the people I sensed in the forest earlier.  
They walked out of the forest while I was practicing swordsman ship.  
  
~Yu Yu Gang~  
  
"Go back and find out more information about this miko if she can kill a demon with one arrow she is very powerful we must ask her to become a spirit detective," Koenma yelled (I could of sworn he was wailing like a baby).  
"Ok, ok, but shut up," yelled a very pissed off Yusuke.  
So they went threw the portal which took them to a clearing and they could hear swishing of a sword nearby so we went to investigate. It was a young girl.  
To tell you we they were past surprised and she pretended not to notice us. Then everyone noticed all the bruises and cuts that were all over her body we also noticed that she kept muttering "I won't be weak" over and over again.  
  
~Hiei~  
  
Who is that girl and she seems to be very caught up in her sword technique. She also, even though human, seems to be over doing it. She now's she's over doing it but she keeps going on and on thought Hiei as his eyes enlarged a bit in realization.  
  
~Yusuke~  
  
What the heck this girl is gonna kill herself if she keeps this up I mean it she is. Darn she just keeps going and going will she ever stop I don't think so.  
  
~Kuwabaka~  
  
Hot babe (drools, eww gross yelled a grossed out Al) (sick) (starts running to the bathroom) Kuwabaka thought over and over again.  
  
~Kurama~  
  
This girl won't stop I think she will only stop once she runs out of energy.  
  
~Kagome~  
  
Why won't they stop staring its getting ridiculous I'm really getting pissed off I mean it I am darn it. "Will you people stop staring darn it," yelled a very mad Kagome while she kept swinging her sword.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay so this is a new story I'm still doing the other one and in the front of the story Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are in Kaede's hut and don't know what happened until after Kagome left. And I think this will be a Kurama/Kagome or Hiei/Kagome pairing okay. Also some of those stuff that are quoted are what I said okay.  
Sorry about the cliff hanger but I just like cliff hangers sometimes and I love suspense. I wrote this today cause I'm sick okay so it might not be that good. And if you want to IM me its EmilyFMageAvalon while my e-mail is EmilyFMageAvalon@netscape.net okay so e-mail of IM me if you want to, I promise I will update soon. 


	2. The Coldness from one Girl

Okay so on my last chapter I'm gonna call Kuwabara Kuwabaka cause sometimes he can be such a dork so I'm keeping up his reputation in a different way got it good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Last Time~  
~Kagome~  
  
Why won't they stop staring its getting ridiculous I'm really getting pissed off I mean it I am darn it. "Will you people stop staring darn it," yelled a very mad Kagome while she kept swinging her sword.  
  
~This Time~  
~Kagome~  
  
I kept going through some sword procedures and their open mouth starring was getting irritating after all I did tell them to stop staring but they won't them baka's.  
  
~Yu Yu Group~  
  
She kept practicing sword while telling us to stop staring and she is still practicing. We all watched as she kept swinging her sword and we were unbelievably afraid of her right now swinging that sword around.  
She then all of the sudden dropped to the ground like a sake of potato's and blacked out on us.  
  
~Kagome~  
  
I all of the sudden felt my body shiver but I didn't pay attention to it. Those guys are getting annoying. My body started shivering uncontrollably and then my strength gave out I fell. I hit the ground with a thud. Fudge that hurt like crazy I should listen to what my body says (I mean the movement).  
I tried to hold on to consciousness but I couldn't and fell into blissful darkness.  
  
~Yu Yu Group~  
  
We couldn't believe it we thought she was tricking us so we waited but she didn't move at all and everyone was frightened.  
"She worked her body to hard so it gave out she'll be back in a few days or weeks depending upon her body," said Hiei. Everyone got more shocked because Hiei never talks; he usually says one or two words not a whole sentence.  
Kurama walked over to her broken body and picked her up so we could take her to a safer place so she doesn't get attacked.  
Yusuke opened his pocket communicator and called Botan "Botan we need you to open a portal to spirit world we have the miko," Yusuke said.  
Botan appeared in minutes "Hi everyone, portal to spirit world coming right up," cried a cheerful Botan.  
When everyone entered spirit world we found Koenma at his desk drooling on his desk with his pacifier hanging out of his mouth.  
"Toddler we have the miko," yelled Yusuke at an unsuspecting prince.  
"Whatttttt," yelled Koenma as he jumped out of his chair, everyone in the room that was conscious and besides Koenma was laughing, chuckling, or in Hiei's case smirking.  
"Koenma we brought the miko," Kurama said politely. "She was practicing sword and turned unconscious because she worked her body too hard," Kurama said to Koenma.  
Kagome stirred in his arms and turned her head over.  
  
~Kagome~  
  
I had a major headache when I woke up and I thought I just hit my head when I fell down on the ground. But then I realized that I was in somebody's arms a certain kitsune with red hair.  
"Put me down now and take me home," I whispered menacingly. "I do not appreciate your help nor do I want it," I said with coldness added I smirked, "and I would appreciate it next time if you didn't take me to the world of the dead."  
I couldn't help but smirk at everyone's surprised gasp, except for the shrimp, who was of course emotionless.  
"You either put me down or I will purify you," I said to the kitsune. "Okay I will," the kitsune replied and he put me on my feet. "Smart for a fox," I said aloud so everyone could hear.  
I put my hand to one of the walls and mist surrounded my hand and a area in which I would be able to pass through. A portal appeared and I walked through and the portal disappeared.  
I walked into the shrine and I listened to see if anyone was home, and when I found out that my kit and brother were here I went strait upstairs to my brothers room, to where the were.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I'm done with this chapter and I will tell you guys I want at least 2 reviews got it not 3 but two.  
And I hope I hear a lot of reviews in the future. If you want to contact me on the e-mail, e-mail me at EmilyFMageAvalon@netscape.net. Thanks a lot and just to let you no I love all the reviews I'm getting.  
Thank you everyone, thank you (bows deeply to everyone) I appreciate everyone and their support thank you. 


	3. The Girl, Kagome and the Demon

Okay well first of all the results and I will update in a few days and in a few days I will stop asking for pairings but so far the winner is hiei  
  
Kagome/Hiei: 5 Kagome/Kurama: 3 Kagome/Yusuke: 1  
  
I will wait till one character gets up to twenty votes the first one to get up to twenty votes will win and it will Kagome and whoever wins pairing.  
Keep reviewing and write down the pairing the more you write the more I write and when the pairings are done I will start a new story but of course it will be Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Last Time~  
  
I put my hand to one of the walls and mist surrounded my hand and a area in which I would be able to pass through. A portal appeared and I walked through and the portal disappeared.  
I walked into the shrine and I listened to see if anyone was home, and when I found out that my kit and brother were here I went strait upstairs to my brothers room, to where the were.  
  
~This Time~  
~Yu Yu Gang~  
  
When that girl went through the wall by going threw a portal she made we were past surprised. "Well that was an interesting meeting," said a very, very nervous Koenma, after he said that he gulped and pulled at his neck linen.  
"Yap, that was very, very interesting," said a shocked Kurama. When we all looked at Hiei his mouth was open and shock was all over his face.  
"Hiei are you okay," whispered a white Botan. "Ya..I guess," muttered a still surprised Hiei.  
"Okay back to business," said Koenma in a very business like voice. "Well we need that girl and it seems her answer is no.. (Weird talking toddler) we needed her to become a spirit detective so she would be able to help out since with her power she could probably destroy the universe if her true power were unleashed," the talking toddler said in a nervous voice.  
"What the heck that girl can destroy the universe," yelled a very mad Yusuke. "A girl can destroy the universe I thought a boy should instead," Kuwabaka said while being a complete idiot the whole time.  
"Baka," mutter Hiei while his face went back to his emotionless mask. "What is that shorty you do not insult the great Kuwabara," yelled a very clueless Baka. "Yusuke peast control," said Botan while anime falling at Kuwabaka's stupidity. "Okay," replied Yusuke while knocking Kuwabara unconscious.  
"Botan please open a portal for him," said Koenma. "Okay," said Botan, "at least we get rid of the fleas."  
"Well back to business," said Koenma after the clean up control left (to get rid of Kuwabaka). "We need you to befriend her and bring her back here okay got that," said Koenma.  
"She goes to Sarayaka high if any body new that she just transferred," replied Kurama. "Okay so Kurama you will go to school there and make sure Yusuke does not ditch and keep Kuwabara away," said Koenma.  
  
~Kagome Pov~  
  
The next day I was transferred to a different school called Sarayaka high school. Sounded okay for a school I guess I might as well ditch I truly don't know when that became a habit but it did.  
I kissed Souta and Shippo before I left to go to school. When I got there I was assigned an escort his name was Suichi and he was a top student. When he came here I almost jump in surprise he was the kitsune I met yesterday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the really short chapter just been really busy and I wanted to update soon okay. Bye Review please. 


End file.
